sawseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawrence Gordon
Doctor Lawrence Gordon M.D. is the doctor who diagnosed John Kramer's cancer and was initially a suspect in the Jigsaw case. He first appeared as one of the two protagonists in Saw. He was put through a test to prove his respect for life, after John found out he was cold, uncaring, and unfaithful to his Alison, his wife. After successful completing of his test, John Kramer took Lawrence on as his apprentice. Lawrence proves to be indispensable to Kramer's tests, using his profession to assist Kramer in preparing many of his traps for his victims. He later returned in Saw 3D as John's secret apprentice. Biography Background Lawrence was a renowned doctor with a wife, Alison, and daughter, Diana. He and Alison often argued due to his cold and uncaring attitude, which he would also display at work with his patients. He was also secretly having an affair with one of his students, Carla Song. While investigating a Jigsaw crime scene, Lawrence's penlight was found, by detectives David Tapp and Steven Sing. He was interrogated but his alibi cleared him; at the time of the death, Lawrence had been with Carla. Lawrence was released from custody after watching more detectives interrogate Amanda Young, a survivor of one of Jigsaw's games. However, Lawrence was again suspected of being Jigsaw by Tapp, who had been discharged from the force following Detective Sing's death. Believing he had let the killer get away, he watched Lawrence carefully, hiring Adam Stanheight to follow and take pictures of him. After leaving his home, supposedly to go to work, Lawrence arrived at a motel where he was meeting Carla. Annoyed with her for paging him at home, he decided their affair was getting too risky, and broke it off. However, before he left the room, someone called, revealing they were aware of his secret affair. After leaving the room, Gordon found himself trapped in the parking garage, and unable to call for help. Before he could get back into his car, he was attacked and rendered unconscious by Amanda Young Test Jigsaw brought Lawrence to a grimy industrial bathroom, where he chained him by the ankle to a pipe. (Saw, '' Saw ll Saw III'') When Lawrence Cary Elwes awoke, Adam Leigh Whannell was shackled to another pipe on the opposite side of the room. Between them, just out of their reach, was what appeared to be a dead man, lying in a pool of poisoned blood. A revolver was clutched in one of the dead man's hands, with a cassette. player in the other. Gun in the other Lawrence and Adam learned what they had to do to escape, from a pair of tapes found in their pockets, which also left them clues about objects hidden around the room. Lawrence learned that he had to kill Adam by 6 AM if he wished to escape, and that his wife and daughter's lives were at stake as well. Enclosed with the tape was a key and a bullet for the dead man's gun. Both Adam and Lawrence were supplied with hacksaws, which they found were unable to cut through their chains, and Lawrence realized that they were meant to cut through their feet. Dr Gordon Hacksaw By following the clues, Lawrence also managed to find a box (which his key opened) that contained a couple of cigarettes, a one-way cell phone, and a lighter. Also in the box was a note, meant just for him, that told him that he didn't have to shoot Adam, but could instead poison him with one of the cigarettes, if it were dipped in the puddle of toxic blood. Lawrence later received a call from his wife and daughter, who were both being held hostage by Zepp Hindle, an orderly at his hospital. Allison urged him not to trust Adam, who revealed that he had been taking pictures of him for Detective Tapp. When Adam showed him the photos, he found one of Zep staring out a window of his house.diana The two men ran out of time, and Lawrence, desperate to save his family, cut through his right foot to free himself, and managed to crawl to the revolver. He put the round in the revolver's chamber, and apologized to Adam before shooting him. Lawrence then broke down in tears over everything that had happened, and begged Zep to to let him see his family. Later, Zep showed up in the bathroom. Furious, Lawrence tried to attack and shoot Zepp Hindle with the empty gun. Zep was about to kill him (as he had completed his test too late) , but Adam, who survived the gunshot, attacked Zep and bludgeoning him with the toilet lid. Lawrence then told Adam that he had to go and get help for both of them, or else he would bleed to death. Adam begged Lawrence not to leave, but Lawrence assured Adam that he would bring someone back to save him, before crawling away. Saw ''Saw: The Videogame'' Lawrence was mentioned briefly in one of the case files that can be found in Saw: The Videogame. He is also referred to several times in the sequel: Flesh and Blood, mainly through Det. Tapp's audio files and notes on the Jigsaw case. In them he mentions that Gordon "fits the profile" of Jigsaw, and even suffered an emotional breakdown when he was young and had to be institutionalized as a result. He also delves into his investigation of Gordon's illicit relationship with Carla Song. He was a cancelled boss in which he would fire a gun and throw molotovs. He would appear as a surgeon with the trademark pigmask. ''Saw II'' The film - along with the subsequent four films - never specified whether or not Lawrence lived or died. In the beginning of the film, a cloaked figure is seen placing a key behind Michael Mark's eye, prior to his test. This started speculation that Gordon was still alive, as the man appears to be limping. Lawrence's decaying severed foot, is seen in the bathroom at the end of the film, along with Adam and Zep's decaying corpses, revealing that he did not return as promised. His name is also seen outside his office door in a flashback scene. ''Saw III'' Lawrence's severed foot is seen yet again in Saw III; once at the start of the film, where Saw II left off, and again in a flashback, just days after he cut it off. He is also seen in another flashback that takes place before the first movie, lying unconscious on the bathroom floor while John and Amanda Young set up his test. It is also revealed in Saw III thatLynn Denlon worked at the same hospital as Lawrence, and the two bore similar characteristics each other. Lynn tells John that she recognizes him from TV, and that Lawrence was his doctor. Amanda then forces her to read Dr. Gordon's report on John. ''Saw IV'' In Saw IV, Lawrence is referenced to, but not by name, when Homicide Detective Fisk discovers that "another doctor" has been abducted from the same hospital by the Jigsaw Killer, referring to Lynn Denlon. His name is also seen outside his office again in another flashback. ''Saw V'' In Saw V, Lawrence's name appears on a list of Jigsaw victims on a document observed by FBI Agent Peter Strahm. It is also revealed that Detective Mark Hoffman was the one who planted. Lawrence's penlight at the scene of Mark Wilson trap, at the request of John to divert suspicion from the two of them. While pursuing Hoffman through the underground tunnels, Strahm comes across the blood trail Gordon left behind after crawling out of the bathroom. ''Saw VI'' In a flashback in Saw VI, John Kramer is seen having a conversation with William Easton prior to the first film; Lawrence is mentioned by name, when John says that "he has his hand on the door knob half the time". Jill later delivers a package left to her in John's will to the hospital, which is later revealed to be intended for Gordon. ''Saw 3D'' After leaving the bathroom,. Adam Lawrence crawled through an underground network of tunnels, until he eventually came across a smoldering hot pipe, which he used to cauterize his stump, but passed out from shock. Lawrence was later found by John Kramer, a cancer patient of his and the real Jigsaw Killer, who congratulated him on his survival. He sanitized Lawrence's stump, gave him a prosthetic leg, and nursed him back to health. After Lawrence recovered, John let him go free. Dr Gordon After being set free, he found his way home to his wife and daughter, but Alison was unable to cope with Lawrence's new unstable state of mind (as well as him being unfaithful to her in the first place). The two eventually divorced and Alison left Lawrence, taking Diana with her. Lawrence then returned to John, and agreed to become his third apprentice and quickly became his most valuable asset; although Jill Tuck was aware of this, this fact had been hidden from Mark Hoffman and Amanda Young. Adam Using his medical skill Gordon placed the key to the Venus Fly Trap behind Michael Marks' eye .saw ll He later suggested [Denlon Saw lll ], as a suitable test subject for her husband Jeff's test. He also sewed Trevor's eyes and, presumingly, Art Blank's mouth shut for the Mausoleum Trap. After John died and was replaced by Mark Hoffman, Lawrence wrote Hoffman an anonymous note, revealing that he knew who he was. The Final Request Jill Tuck later delivered a package left to her in John's will to the St. Eustace Hospital. In it was a video tape in which John instructed Gordon to watch over Jill and to act immediately on his behalf if anything happened to her. After Hoffman murdered Jill with the Reverse Beartrap, Lawrence, Brad and Ryan attacked Hoffman outside his lair, rendering him unconscious. Lawrence took Hoffman back to the bathroom where Gordon himself was once tested, and chained him to the same pipe as Adam skeleton . When Hoffman awoke, he attempted to reach for the nearby hacksaw to sever his own foot, but Lawrence threw it out of his reach, denying Hoffman his only chance to escape, as punishment for killing Jill. Lawrence then told Hoffman "Game Over", Hoffman before turning off the lights and sealing the bathroom door; glancing at his decaying severed foot on the way out. (Saw 3D) ''Saw: Rebirth'' Dr. Lawrence Gordon's first chronological appearance was in the animated comic Saw: Rebirth where it is revealed that he was a cold, uncaring doctor, and the person who diagnosed John Kramer with cancer. A hospital orderly named Zep Hindle told John that Lawrence had been cheating on his wife, and was with a medical student of his named Carla Song. This was the reason he was targeted by John Kramer, now known by the media as the Jigsaw Killer. Category:Characters